1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing cap for dispensing liquid from a container, and more particularly to a snap-up dispensing cap that may be opened or closed with one hand.
2. Related Art
Attempts have been made to provide dispensing caps that may be easily opened and closed yet provide a hermetic seal. However, previous efforts have resulted in caps which are difficult or require complex manipulations to open, cannot be opened with one hand, and are unable to be adequately resealed. Further, none of the previous patents, taken either singly or in combination, are thought to provide the benefits of the present invention.
Nissen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,580, discloses a dispensing spout structure comprising a spout member having a dispensing passage and a base portion, and a base member, attachable to a container, having a passage therethrough and a curved upper wall having guide ways. The base portion of the spout member is slidably received by the guide ways on the base member. Dispensing may be effected only upon rotational movement of the spout member to its vertical position such that its dispensing passage registers with the passage through the base member.
Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,640, discloses a closable pouring spout in an axially slidable cap having a plug thereon for containers of liquid. The invention comprises a cap portion and a plunger portion. The cap portion is attachable to a container and has an upstanding central cylindrical element. The sliding plunger member has a top central aperture into which merge fluted apertures. Adjacent to the fluted aperture portion, is a plug that extends downwards into the upstanding cylindrical element of the cap. The cylindrical side walls of the plunger extend over the upstanding cylindrical portion of the cap, and the plunger is slidably, vertically moveable with respect thereto. When the plunger is in its first lowered position, the plug engages a thickened area within the central cylindrical element to close off the aperture extending therethrough. When the plunger is moved vertically upward to a second position, the plunger is moved out of contact with the upstanding cylindrical portion allowing the contents of the container to flow through the fluted apertures and through the top central aperture of the plunger.
Henchert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,477, discloses a plastic dispensing nozzle with a removable seal and cap. It includes a nozzle and a closure cap connected together by a strap. The nozzle includes a lower cylindrical portion attachable to a container, and an upper portion which defines a pouring throat. The closure cap is attachable to the nozzle by means of locking lip disposed along the skirt of the closure cap which cooperates with a camming surface on the nozzle. The nozzle further comprises a removable sealing disk for effectively sealing the contents of the container.
Lindstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,819, discloses a resealable closure for bottles and other containers comprising an elastically yielding sealing member which extends around the lip on a container to be sealed, a collar flange extending from the lower edge of the sealing member, having outside threads with asymmetrical profiles, and a cap having an annular jacket threaded on its inside with threads having asymmetrical profiles to cooperate with the corresponding threads on the collar flange. The cap may be pressed down over the collar flange to seal a container, but must be unscrewed to be opened.
Crowle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,275, discloses a safety cap for a container having a discharge member and a closing member, both of which contain latching lugs which cooperate to secure the closing member to the discharge member. Unlatching of the members is achieved by rotation of the closing member with respect to the discharge member such that the respective latching lugs are moved out of alignment.
Vere, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,221, discloses a child-proof cap for a container having a base portion which fits on to the neck of a opening of the container. The base portion has an opening extending through its top surface. The cap also includes a top portion which removably fits over the base portion and which has an opening extending therethrough. A flexible upright locking lever extends from the base portion through the opening in the top portion, the lever having a shoulder and being biased against the perimeter of the opening in the top portion such that the shoulder extends over the top portion and prevents the top portion from being raised with respect to the base portion unless the lever is moved towards the center of the opening of the top portion. A plug on the underside of the top portion closes the opening in the base portion when the top portion is locked thereto and prevents dispensation of the contents of the container therethrough.
Lindstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,462, discloses a closure for a container comprising a lower part attachable to the mouth of a container having a cylindrical portion that extends into and seals with the mouth of the container. The cylindrical portion includes at least one annular flange projecting slopingly downwards. The closure includes an upper portion comprising a cover having a cylindrical stopper. When the stopper is pushed down into the lower portion, it engages the flange and provides a seal.
Poore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,964, discloses a closure assembly for a container comprising a first cap portion hingably connected to a second cap portion. The second cap portion is attachable to the mouth of a container and has an aperture to permit dispensation of the contents of the container. The first cap portion, when in the closed position, overlies the second cap portion and seals the aperture. The cap portions are attachable by a snap means, and are separated by the exertion of force to the first cap portion at its periphery and on its end opposite from the hinged connection with the second cap portion. The second cap portion includes an inwardly displaceable section at a position opposite the hinge connection with the first cap portion. The inwardly displaceable section of the second cap portion cooperates with a lip on the first cap portion such that when the two cap portions are in a closed position, inward displacement of the inwardly displaceable section forces the lip in an upward direction to overcome the snap action of the two cap portions and open the closure.
Rozenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,404, discloses tamper-evident closures comprising a cap portion and a skirt portion connected together by a separation area of weakened construction such that operation of the closure in order to remove the closure from the container acts to separate the skirt portion from the cap portion at the weakened area and thus make such tampering clearly visible.
It is thought that none of these patents, either singly or in combination, teach or suggest the efficiency, convenience, or ease of use of the invention.